


[podfic] sing low, sing sweet

by plingo_kat, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Poe Dameron, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Sorry,” Poe pants, shivering as Finn’s hands still on his skin, palms warm and callous-rough. “Sorry, I get kind of loud when, uh—“</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You have sex?” Finn grins at him, lower lip between his teeth. It makes Poe want to whine. “I like it.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] sing low, sing sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sing low, sing sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652616) by [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat). 



   
 ****

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:** Kink Meme, First Time, Blow Jobs, Biting, Bottom Poe  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:14:04  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_sing%20low,%20sing%20sweet_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
